Metallocene catalysts have been used in homogeneous solution polymerizations. Attempts to use soluble metallocene catalysts in a slurry or particle form type polymerization are currently not commercially feasible. It has been observed that when such particle form polymerizations are carried out in the presence of a soluble metallocene catalyst, large amounts of polymeric material are formed on the surfaces of the polymerization vessel. This fouling produces an adverse effect on the heat transfer and also results in the need for periodic, if not continuous, cleaning of the reactor.
It would therefore be desirable to produce economical metallocene catalysts useful in polymerization processes free of reactor fouling.
For many applications, such as thermoforming, extrusion, blow molding and the production of film, it is desirable to produce a polymer having a broad molecular weight distribution.
It would therefore be desirable to produce metallocene catalysts capable of producing polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution.
Another important characteristic of polymers is the environmental stress crack resistance, which can be improved by the incorporation of comonomer in the high molecular weight portion of polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution.